Miss Hyuuga
by Anisita
Summary: Aquella tímida profesora... no debería confiarse tanto, el hecho ser poco atractiva para algunos hombres no significa que todos la consideren así. En especial si cierto alumno pelinegro se siente tan solo... One Shot SasuHina


**_n.a: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertnecen, esto solo lo hago por diverion y sin fines deshonestos, lucro (ganar lana) jojo._**

**_Miss Hyuuga..._**

Observó la sorpresa que emanaba de aquellos blanquecinos ojos aún a pesar de los enormes anteojos que los cubrían. Él también estaba un poco confundido por lo que acaba de ocurrir, jamás habría imaginado que sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello... besar a una profesora en los labios.

-¿Por qué lo hi-hiciste...?- preguntó la bella mujer llevándose una mano temblorosa a la boca. El pelinegro arqueó la ceja extrañado, ¿Qué se supone que le contestaría si ni él mismo sabia la respuesta? Sasuke se pasó una mano por su negro cabello con inquietud, dio un paso hacia adelante pero ella retrocedió enseguida.

-Hyuuga-sensei... yo...- intentó que las palabras fluyeran, pero fue en vano. La miró de pies a cabeza y se encontró con una recatada vestimenta que hace apenas unos minutos le había parecido increíblemente atrayente. Ella apretaba fuertemente los libros de texto contra su pecho y lucia temerosa.

-será mejor q-que olvidemos l-lo que pasó...- susurró la Hyuuga sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel comentario tuvo un efecto extraño en él, durante los diez segundos que duró el contacto entre los dos, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que jamás en su vida había probado algo tan dulce como los labios de su profesora de historia. Ella quería olvidar lo ocurrido y el Uchiha, sorprendentemente, no deseaba hacerlo.

-sensei... no creo que pueda... fue asombroso... - la miró fijamente mientras afloraban sus sentimientos, ella se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar con tal ímpetu.

-s-suficiente Sasuke-kun! – intentó sonar severa, pero para alguien con su carácter noble resultaba poco creíble, al percatarse de esto, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta de salida huyendo de la situación.

-espera...- la tomó sutilmente de un brazo, ella se estremeció con el contacto - tú también lo disfrutaste...- el ojinegro pudo ver claramente como las orejas de la bella educadora se tornaron completamente rojas. Hinata intentó decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca entreabierta. El joven se inclinó hacia ella y con rapidez se posesionó de sus lindos labios por segunda ocasión, ella forcejeó y al hacerlo sus libros cayeron al suelo mientras él la acercaba y la apretaba contra su ansioso cuerpo.

-nnnnn-nno...- alcanzó a decir ante la insistencia del pelinegro, pero al sentir la húmeda lengua del Uchiha rozar con la suya un remolino de embriagantes sensaciones la golpearon de lleno en la cabeza. Sus rodillas flaquearon y su corazón bombeó sangre más rápidamente por todo el cuerpo sensibilizándole partes que creía totalmente en sueño eterno.

-Hyuuga-sensei...- aquellas palabras vibraron sobre sus labios provocándole un placentero cosquilleo, Hinata yacía laxa entre sus brazos mientras respiraba con dificultad, abrió los ojos (en realidad, no estaba segura en qué momento los había cerrado) y al ver el atractivo rostro del chico sintió una tremenda incertidumbre. ¡Se habían besado por un largo rato... y en la sala de profesores! Aquello sí que era un descuido imperdonable, atroz y terrible. El solo hecho de verse descubiertos por alguien le aterrorizaba y en base a ese sentimiento logró liberarse del agarre de su joven alumno y escapar de allí lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke se quedó allí de pie, solo y aturdido. Podía adivinar los sentimientos de su sensei, el temor de ser descubiertos, pero ella debió de haber recordado que en ese momento la escuela estaba vacía, las clases habían terminado una hora antes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró hondamente con un poco de desgano, minutos antes había estado más que dispuesta en terminar de calificar algunos exámenes y tareas que tenía pendientes, el aula estaba tranquila y completamente vacía lo cual facilitaba su trabajo... pero por más que lo intentaba no podía lograr concentrase en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera cierto alumno de mirada oscura. A un lado de su escritorio yacían inertes los libros que había olvidado (dejado caer) en "aquella ocasión", sin duda recordatorio permanente de lo que ocurrió mientras impartía clases extras a Uchiha Sasuke, él le entregó los textos el día anterior y por supuesto, ella no había tenido el valor de mirarlo a los ojos mientras exclamaba un débil "gracias".

Alzó una mano y se la llevó al borde de su boca, aún recordaba perfectamente la sensación de aquellos suaves labios encima de los suyos. Nunca creyó que su primer beso iba a ser tan abrumador.

Se levantó de su asiento algo sobresaltada y miró a través de la ventana hacia el patio principal, en ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo un partido de soccer, la Hyuuga se preguntó el marcador. Sin duda alguna el equipo del joven Naruto estaba ganando. En esos momentos y durante toda la semana el festival deportivo del instituto se estaba celebrando, de modo que era normal la ausencia del alumnado a algunas clases.

Salió del salón y recorrió los pasillos solitarios, pronto la atrajeron algunos gritos de emoción que provenían del auditorio de deportes, entró en él pero le fue difícil hacerlo... estaba concurrido de emocionadas chicas que presenciaban un partido de baloncesto. Hinata sabía exactamente la razón por la cual las alumnas se comportaban de ese modo, ese día jugaba el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-_mañana juega mi equipo... me gustaría que asistieras...-_ le había dicho él con su típica expresión gélida, pero en su voz logró identificar un ápice de anhelo. Aquella habilidad que tenía la peliazul por comprender lo sentimientos reales del joven fue, desde un principio, lo que los había acercado. Sasuke veía en la profesora Hinata la única persona capaz de entenderlo a la perfección y ella era capaz de sentirse en armonía cuando compartían momentos juntos.

Pero era extraordinaria la cantidad de jóvenes que allí había así que la Hyuuga no pudo siquiera asomar el rostro para ver a los jugadores competir en la semifinal de baloncesto, entonces todos gritaron el nombre de Sasuke, era obvio que él tenía en su posesión el balón y también de él dependía la victoria de su equipo. Hinata escuchaba atenta cada comentario, sus manos sudaban de la emoción y en el momento en que sonó la campana anunciadora del final del partido, el Uchiha encestó el balón.

Todos estallaron en vítores, las mujeres no se cansaban de gritar el nombre del ídolo número uno en la escuela y pronto todos los que estaban en el palco invadieron la cancha de baloncesto, solo Hyuuga-sensei abandonó el recinto, tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y se prometió a sí misma felicitar al chico en otra ocasión. Vio salir por las puertas del auditorio todos los que presenciaron el partido, entre ellos la estrella del equipo, Sasuke. Fue inevitable, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sintieron una extraña sacudida en el pecho. Sintiéndose completamente abrumada por tal sensación, Hinata no fue capaz de sonreírle como había planeado y solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Al subir de nuevo la vista él ya no miraba en su dirección, de hecho, la bella profesora fue testigo de algo que le destrozó el corazón:

Sasuke Uchiha estaba besando a una bonita pelirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba decepcionado, completamente. Ella no asistió al partido que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado, dio todo lo mejor de sí mismo para impresionarla y cada vez que había levantado la vista buscándola, en ninguna ocasión la vio. A eso debía sumarle el hecho de que la Hyuuga lo había estado evitando, escondiéndose de él e intentando aparentar que nada había ocurrido entre ellos dos. ¿Debía darse por vencido? ¿Debía parar de buscarla? Tal vez ella ni siquiera lo tomaba en serio por solo ser un estudiante de preparatoria.

Se sentía herido y frustrado, ya sabía que no era nada digno desear que ella se sintiera de la misma manera y fue por esa razón que no le importó hacer cualquier cosa que lograra su objetivo. Se inclinó hacia su mejor amiga y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Consciente de que la profesora los observaba intensificó el beso. La Haruno lucía bastante sorprendida una vez que se separaron. Cuando Sasuke volvió la vista hacia la joven sensei, ella ya se estaba marchando a paso apresurado. El pelinegro frunció el seño con inquietud. ¿Los había visto? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Se alejó de la multitud rápidamente y en dirección hacia la profesora. La llamó por su nombre, pero ella aceleró más su paso. No fue difícil alcanzarla, posó la mano sobre el hombro de ella y la obligó a detenerse, pero la Hyuuga siguió andando ignorando las palabras desesperadas del joven.

-Hyuuga-sensei, espera...! – se situó frente a Hinata, pero ella se giró cubriéndose al mismo tiempo el rostro con las manos. Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar los débiles sollozos de su maestra - ¿estás llorando...? – exclamó perturbado.

-n-no...- susurró con voz entrecortada. El pelinegro parpadeó confundido.

-¿es por mi...? – le dijo mientras intentaba ver su rostro a través de sus pálidas manos, ella se rehusaba a apartarlas – lamento que hayas presenciado eso...-

-no t-tienes que explicarlo...- por fin se descubrió y el pelinegro podo verla, aquellos blanquecinos ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Se aborreció a sí mismo por ser el responsable de aquello. Pero también sentía un anhelo oscuro al querer regodearse en el sufrimiento de la sensei.

-Sakura es solo una amiga – le habló calmadamente y muy cerca del oído – no siento **nada** por ella...-

-no m-me importa...- se negaba a verlo a los ojos. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un salón de clases vacio. Ya en el interior, la estampó contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Sintió el choque de los anteojos de ella sobre su nariz, la peliazul intentó forcejear pero él era más alto y más fuerte. Fue en un descuido en el cual Hinata logró liberarse de él y se alejó mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de indignación y tristeza.

-¡Hyuuga-sensei... me gustas! – exclamó con la respiración agitada. Ella se sonrojó.

-no te creo...- murmuró con expresión dolida – besaste a alguien más cuando yo estaba viéndote y no te importó...- bajó la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños – seguramente solo estas burlándote de mí...- al decir esto, el pelinegro se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sakura es la novia de mi mejor amigo... solo la besé en la mejilla – al escucharlo hablar con desesperación, extrañamente su corazón se calmó – lo siento... fui irracional al querer causarte celos...- la miró a los ojos con intensidad – pero quería saber si te importo aunque sea solo un poco...- ella se sintió un poco alagada.

La Hyuuga lo tenía tan cerca que no le fue difícil estirar los brazos y tocarle ambas mejillas, él reaccionó ante esto y la besó con ardor.

-fui a verte jugar... pero había tanta gente...- murmuró la pelliazul en cada pausa que hacían – no pudiste verme...- el ojinegro no dijo nada. Solo la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó sobre un escritorio, al hacerlo, algunos papeles y útiles escolares cayeron al suelo. No paraban de besarse y tocarse mutuamente. En cuanto Sasuke introdujo la mano debajo de blanca la blusa al Hinata, ella fue consciente de que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-Sensei...- su voz sonaba demasiado ansiosa.

-Sasuke-kun... para por favor...- colocó las manos en el pecho de él y lo alejó, pero el chico no se daba por vencido. La tocó entre los muslos y ella se sonrojo a más no poder – detente! – alzó la voz. El Uchiha se calmó y la observó confundido.

-Hyuuga-sensei... ¿está mal que quiera hacerte el amor aquí? – lo dijo calmadamente, ella estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza.

-¡claro que sí! – Hinata bajó del escritorio y se acomodó sus ropas. Él lucía realmente decepcionado pero no objetó nada.

-¿p-podrás esperar hasta q-que finaliccccen l-las clases? – musitó ella en voz baja y mirando hacia otra parte, Sasuke arqueó una ceja asombrado... pero contento.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saludos a todos! Que les pareció? Ufff! Estoy que me muero del sueño, pero aún así quería terminar este one shot el cual es el segundo que hago de esta linda parejita. Por esa razón no se extrañen si las situaciones son algo raras en algunos momentos o tal vez les parezca que el Sasuke de esta historia es muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados y no les guste para nada... pero en fin, espero lo disfruten y dejen algún comentario que quieran compartir (por favor! ;). Se les agradece por leer esta rara historia._


End file.
